Unknown Origin
by nightmares
Summary: She grew up in a lab, and was given no love. When she was given a family will she be able to deal with all the affection she is given?
1. The Beginning

Unknown Origin  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Beginning  
  
  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Just born and already the most beautiful baby the woman had ever seen.  
  
The scientist quickly took a look over her and saw everything was in perfect shape, except the tail.  
  
It was kinda short, but it would grow later.  
  
The scientist got her friends quickly and showed them the baby girl.  
  
They were shocked about the tail but remembered why it was there.  
  
The baby was cleaned soon and placed in a dark room.  
  
The scientist's job was now done and she could never see the new  
  
baby ever again, but she promised too any ways.  
  
Ever time the baby cried a shock would go through her body, to teach her endurance and discipline.  
  
And she would only get fed twice a day.  
  
No love or affection was given to her.  
  
The only thing she had was a name, 'X'.  
  
As the years passed quickly, they taught her martial arts, survival skills, and mechanics.  
  
Her only friend was the scientist that made her.  
  
Dr. Celesty.  
  
She wasn't really supposed to ever see her again but after a long conference she made the officers see that only she could make X cooperate.  
  
They agreed, but only because she was the best scientist they had.  
  
Her emotions were locked up only to be glimpsed by the Doctor, and that was all.  
  
When she was seven years old, she had already made her own  
  
complete lab, but it was confiscated by the officers.  
  
She was ready to cry but her body remembered the pain of the shocks, and she hid it back with all the other painful experiences.  
  
Now she is thirteen, ready for a family, or so the officers think.  
  
They gave her to a couple of scientists.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tenko were their names, and they could not have children.  
  
The first time they saw her their mouths opened in a gape.  
  
She was beautiful, her dark red hair resembled the color of blood and her blue eyes resembled the ocean.  
  
Her tail was wrapped around her waist and the emotionless expression on her face made them both want to sob.  
  
She looked so hurt and rejected, from the world and her own mind.  
  
Floating over to them she looked up, they looked so kind, but she couldn't trust them, she couldn't trust anybody.  
  
They held their arms out to her but she only stared at the arms in fear.  
  
Were they going to strike her?  
  
Would they hurt her like so many others had?  
  
They training of the scientists had made her in constant fear and alert to everything around her.  
  
She was the first to have the type of training used on her.  
  
They would lock her in a large dark room with firearms shooting at her constantly.  
  
After a while she could dodge every single bullet.  
  
And so the next test was used was that they would bring in men ten times her own height.  
  
The men would start hitting at her and punching her with all of the strength they had.  
  
After a year she could easily beat them up.  
  
Were these people going to do the same to her?  
  
Was this another test?  
  
Where they stronger than they looked?  
  
The words her teacher taught her ran through her mind.  
  
'Never underestimate your enemy.'  
  
Her mind made a decision.  
  
She grabbed both of their arms and flipped the two over quickly much to the shock of the guards around her.  
  
Looking around she tried to see who was going to try next.  
  
But no one came, the people only stared at her.  
  
She had never gotten so much attention in her entire life.  
  
She kept looking and getting nervous that no one was going to fight her, only stare.  
  
Finally some officers came running down the hall.  
  
She was restrained and beaten.  
  
Every blow to her back that they made, was not felt.  
  
She had long since shut off the physical pain in her body, when she was younger.  
  
Each test was bringing more and more pain to her so she had to do  
  
so.  
  
When they threw her back to her cell she sat back into her old corner and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
Her cuts were bleeding nonstop and she was losing too much blood.  
  
She lost conscienceness in a matter of seconds. 


	2. Bad Dreams

Unknown Origin  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bad Dreams  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes she saw that she was no longer in her confined dark cell.  
  
The room was bright with artificial light and someone was talking.  
  
Her only friend and creator was there and so was her usual doctor.  
  
The doctor walked up to her and stared at her.  
  
It was then she realized where she was.  
  
The dark blue liquid was drained and a quick blow made her skin dry.  
  
The door opened and the doctor handed a towel to cover herself with.  
  
She took it and wrapped her blossoming body.  
  
"How do you feel?" celenty asked with concern.  
  
X's health was never a problem, only when she was a baby.  
  
The girl nodded, answering her question.  
  
She was mute ever since the age of five, after the fifth test was preformed.  
  
It was the solitary confinement project, other wise known as SCP, and it took a year to  
  
complete.  
  
X would get a stale loaf of bread a month, which was all.  
  
Only once was she able to get a rotten potato, on her birthday.  
  
"Good, we have a new family for you. They asked if they could take you home to be a sister to  
  
their daughter, Bulma. Would you be willing to go?" she asked though she knew that the girl wouldn't have a choice any ways.  
  
The girl nodded yet again.  
  
Her teen rebellion was setting in quickly, and she wanted to get away from the place they forced her to call home.  
  
Celesty brought her to her room on the same floor as X's, and showed her in.  
  
Two maids brought in new clothes, which she had never had before.  
  
Getting a pen and paper onto celesty's desk, she wrote:  
  
'Why am I going to be dressed up now and not before?'  
  
She gave it to the scientist that was brushing her teeth.  
  
She spit, and turned to read the note.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Because this family is special. They are one of the main supporters of this company. When they found out about you, they threatened our business and made them promise that you would be given completely to them. So you are very lucky!" her smile grew wider and she poked the younger girl's nose.  
  
The girl gave the best smile she could, and bowed to the doctor.  
  
She walked out of the room after she did so and went back to her cell, which she was supposed to be in at the time.  
  
Laying down on the ground she spread out and started staring at the metal ceiling.  
  
(X dreaming)  
  
All of the tests were there.  
  
The people, the machines, everything that had hurt her.  
  
They all kept taking steps toward her, making her step back.  
  
Finally she was cornered.  
  
One by one they started beating her, making her anger grow.  
  
One man pushed back all the others and grinned evilly at her.  
  
"So we meet again X" she cried out, her fury was rising.  
  
Tears that were kept inside finally burst out.  
  
A golden aurora surrounded her and she ran toward him.  
  
She formed her hands in a position and shot out beams of energy at him.  
  
His eyes opened wide in fear as his body exploded.  
  
His limbs were everywhere, they all squirmed and writhed.  
  
She smiled and started to laugh.  
  
But it was cut off short as each of the pieces grew into new people.  
  
(Stop dream)  
  
She started screaming and shot up breathing hard.  
  
She clenched her clothes in her small fists and started to breathe deeply.  
  
She didn't sleep for the remainder of the night. 


	3. Goodbye?

Unknown Origins  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Goodbye  
  
"Hello my name is Mr. Briefs, this is my wife and my daughter, Bulma." The old man gestured over to a woman and a young girl.  
  
The girl looked older than X but not by much.  
  
X bowed deeply to show respect to all of them.  
  
The people did not make any sudden movements to startle X but she was still cautious.  
  
Celesty was there to comfort her, and to say goodbye.  
  
Last time she wasn't allowed too before, but this time they let her.  
  
She patted her project on the head.  
  
And pulled her over to the side while the officers talked to the Briefs.  
  
"They won't hurt you I promise, may I hug you please?" she asked with tears building up in her eyes.  
  
The girl was confused and taken back.  
  
She took out the small notebook she had and started writing.  
  
'What is 'hug'?' she asked with sloppy handwriting.  
  
"I'll show you, just don't be surprised, okay?" she wrapped her arms around the small  
  
girl and squeezed softly.  
  
X's heart opened and all the emotion she had kept away from all eyes was about to emerge in uncontrollable measures.  
  
Bulma saw the touching moment and sneaked away from the boring conversation, she watched the scientist let go and start talking to the girl with a tail.  
  
The tail wrapped around the waist of the owner.  
  
It looked like goku's tail!  
  
(She realized with a gasp.)  
  
Her friend had the same tail and it would wrap around his waist at times of un-comfort.  
  
Was she from the same race?  
  
Or was it artificial.  
  
She had to ask the girl, later, when they were alone.  
  
Her father called her over, and she walked to him.  
  
  
  
"Can you get the girl, so we can go home?" she nodded and walked back to where the two  
  
were. "Um..It's time to go." She whispered.  
  
The scientist's tears grew and she kissed the girl on the forehead.  
  
"I'll see you again, someday."  
  
X nodded and walked with Bulma back to the grownups.  
  
"Good she found you! Now onto the our house!" he said with a freaky smile.  
  
X grew alarmed but bulma took her hand for comfort.  
  
It was though she understood the girl, named X, like she felt what she was feeling.  
  
But truly, bulma had no idea what X was feeling.  
  
She never would.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
END!! 


	4. New Surroundings

Unknown Origin  
  
Chapter 4  
  
New Surroundings  
  
  
  
The two grown ups walked down a hall X was never permitted.  
  
She stared at it blankly, not knowing what to do.  
  
Bulma tugged at her hand.  
  
But she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Come on! We're going home!" She pleaded.  
  
X looked at her and shook her head.  
  
Celesty noticed and walked over quickly to the two young teenagers.  
  
"X, you got to go now. I know that you weren't allowed down there before but now all those rules are gone...do you want me to come with you?" She asked at the end of her talking.  
  
The redhead nodded, and followed her scientist down the hall.  
  
It was so different, the color of the paint was different, the people that walked past them were different, and there were even pictures of things and places!  
  
She stopped to look at each one, but bulma tugged at her hand each time.  
  
There was one peticular piece that X liked.  
  
It was of the ocean and the sunrise.  
  
Bulma once again pulled at her hand, but this time X glared at her and pulled her hand away roughly.  
  
She turned fully to look at the piece.  
  
She placed two fingers at it painting and outlined the ocean.  
  
"I can take you there if you would like." Bulma told the amazed child.  
  
She looked sharply at the girl as though she was lying.  
  
"No I'm serious! I see the sunrise at my house all the time." She said in a high tone at first but lowered it to a whisper at the last word.  
  
The girl smiled faintly, and nodded.  
  
But before they left that part of the hallway, X grabbed the picture off the wall and took it with her.  
  
Celesty smiled and kept walking.  
  
The light got brighter and brighter as the three approached the door out.  
  
X shielded her eyes even when the door was far away.  
  
She had never been outside before.  
  
She didn't even know there was an outside.  
  
Her world was that of a lab, and she wasn't use to so much real pure sunlight.  
  
She stopped right before the door to the world of the unknown and looked questionably to celesty.  
  
She only nodded and gently pushed her foward.  
  
The doors slid open and the very shocked X destroyed them both with only two punches.  
  
She bowed before the gaping bulma and kept walking slowly out into the open.  
  
There were so many things that she didn't know the name of.  
  
And as she pointed to them bulma would tell her what the name was.  
  
Finally she saw the two grown up people waiting for her and Bulma.  
  
She pointed at the only thing she recognized.  
  
It was the hover car they were getting into.  
  
She had made plenty of those things, except this was the kind of model she made better.  
  
She ran up to the hover car and started to check it over.  
  
Bulma looked at her with a questionable face.  
  
Her parents did the same.  
  
X found many things that could be fixed and cause major problems, mainly the car bomb on the side.  
  
She took it off quickly and threw it behind her, onto another car.  
  
The car exploded.  
  
The briefs shoved X into the car and started it.  
  
Screeching down the street, Mr. Briefs commented something about having a new mechanic right in his house.  
  
X only looked behind her at celesty who was waving.  
  
The scientist fell down and started sobbing as the car went out of sight.  
  
"I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN PROJECT X!!!" she screamed.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
